1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, is concerned with a lighting fixture assembly sealed at opposite ends with a pair of dust covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent lighting fixtures are used in a variety of different settings. These fixtures often include a mounting member, a pair of end plates mounted at opposite ends of the mounting member, an elongated lamp extending between and mounted at opposite ends adjacent to the end plates, and an elongated lens extending between the end plates and mounted to at least one of the end plate and the mounting member and substantially surrounding the lamp. The lens and end plates are often comprised of different materials which have different coefficients of thermal expansion such that, when the lens and end plates are heated during illumination of the lamp, a difference in expansion of the two materials occurs creating a gap between the opposite ends of the lens and end plates. Foreign matter, such as dust particles, may pass through the gap and accumulate inside of the lens and cause deterioration of the lamp or otherwise degrade the performance of the lighting fixture.
Consequently, a need exists for an assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.